


there's a universe inside of you

by BansheeLydia



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Demisexuality, Drabble, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 23:12:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4456160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BansheeLydia/pseuds/BansheeLydia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>written for the Teen Wolf Femslash Bingo.</p>
<p>'“You’re staring at me,” Malia says after a while, not looking up from her textbook.</p>
<p>Lydia can admit that she is.  She can’t help it.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	there's a universe inside of you

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com/tagged/teen wolf femslash bingo

“Look!” Malia flaps paper in front of her. “I got a _B_!”

Lydia smiled, taking in the big red _B_ on the front of Malia’s history paper. History’s one of the subject, along with math and chemistry, that Malia still stresses about a lot. Her grades have risen and risen through her hard work and determination and they’re better than a good percentage of other students, but for Malia, it’s not enough. She wants _A_ s. 

“Well done,” she offers, bumping her shoulder against Malia’s.

Lydia’s stretched out on her bed; she’d kicked off her heels as soon as she got home, tying her hair up in a bun. Prada’s asleep on her pillow and Lydia’s got her books and pencil case in front of her, getting some homework done.

Malia grins and tugs off her boots, almost overbalancing before she rights herself and flops on her stomach on the bed. She steals one of Lydia’s highlighters to pick out the bits of her essay the teacher’s told her she can improve on, taking notes for future reference; something Lydia had taught her that has proven invaluable.

“Hi,” she smiles.

Lydia kisses her bare shoulder. “Hi.”

They settle into silence as they get on with their homework, but it’s nice, the sensation of Malia’s thigh and shoulder against hers, foot absently rubbing Lydia’s calf. The warmth of Malia’s body licks over Lydia’s skin and she can hear her soft breathing. 

“You’re staring at me,” Malia says after a while, not looking up from her textbook.

Lydia can admit that she is. She can’t help it. Malia’s so beautiful, with her cute nose and full lips, and dark, warm eyes. She’d cut her hair short a while back and Lydia loves how it brushes the nape of her neck, showing off smooth skin. 

Sometimes, she can’t believe that she gets to call Malia her girlfriend.

They’d started off as friends. Lydia enjoyed helping Malia study, loved teaching her, guiding her; and she loved that Malia taught her things, too. Malia taught her how to build a fire, something Lydia had read how to do, but had never put into practice. Malia taught her how to defend herself in a fight, and how to cover her scent in an emergency.

Over time, Lydia realized she had feelings for Malia. _Romantic feelings_. Something she’d never felt for another girl before. And for so long, she’d been confused, unsure how to deal with them, unsure of her own identity. 

Until she’d blurted out, “ _I want to kiss you_.”

And Malia had smiled, and leaned in, kissing her softly. When she’d sensed Lydia’s confusion, though, she’d prompted her to explain, and at Lydia’s garbled mess of a response, had gently rubbed Lydia’s back, opened her laptop, and googled _demisexual_.

It had clicked in a way Lydia had never felt before. She’d never even known about it. But thinking back to the beginning of her relationship with Jackson, all the way through the heart aching end, it _fit_. And it fit with Malia. 

“Stop,” Malia looks up, raising an eyebrow at her.

“Stop what,” Lydia smiles.

“Looking at me like that. Like I’m...the sun or something.”

Lydia kisses her shoulder again, the skin warm under her lips. “You are. You’re the sun, the stars, my universe,” she offers in a dramatic voice.

Malia rolls her eyes. “Oh my god, you’re so cheesy.”

Lydia laughs in response and kisses her properly, slow and sweet until Malia gently nudges her onto her back, covering her body with her own as she nips at Lydia’s lower lip.  
She shivers, arching her body up against the brunette’s, settling her hands on her butt as Malia kisses her, nips her way down her jaw and sucks a mark into her neck.

“I love you,” Lydia says softly.

It’s the first time she’s said the words and Malia pauses, pulls back. She gazes down at her for a long moment, dark eyes taking in Lydia’s face, kiss swollen lips parting before she unleashes this _beautiful_ , happy smile that steals Lydia’s breath. She leans down again, lets Lydia feel that smile as she kisses her again.

“I love you too.”

**Author's Note:**

> kirasmalydia.tumblr.com - come say hello? :)


End file.
